particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Selucian Libertarian Party
Party History Founding The Selucian Libertarian Party (SLP) was founded in 2859 by Nakahara Takashi and his circle of college friends in the hope of making Selucia a liberal, open minded and secular society. There were just 200 members when the party started, but the SLP managed a decent 12 seats in the first elections it participated in. First District Government Election Victory Campaigning on greater rights for Selucian citizens as well as regulating nastier components of Selucian society, the SLP managed to clinch the Korgana District in the September 2866 General Elections. First National Government Election Victory On July 2874, the motion for early elections was passed. The SLP narrowly beat other parties to emerge as the majority party in the Assembly. Heavy Loss in 2880 Government Election After consecutive gains in seats in every election the SLP had ever contested, SLP Assembly Members were shocked to find that they had lost by such a large margin in this election; the party hold on the total vote had slid from 38% to 20%. The SLP had slid behind not only their main opposition, the Conservative Party, but also their partners in the previous coalition government, the Independent Selucian Empire Party. Fingers were immediately pointed at Nakahara Takashi, who arranged an emergency meeting with other senior members of the SLP to discuss the loss. Nakahara decided to put his fate in the hands of party members, who barely kept him as the party leader by a margin of only 5%. Demise of the SLP Following 2 consecutive slumping defeats, Nakara Takashi decided that the SLP was no longer serving the peoples' interest. The SLP was shut down as Nakahara Takashi decided on focusing all his efforts on expanding his burgeoning business empire. Revival of SLP On 8 May, 2935, the grandson of Nakahara Takashi, Nakahara Yuto, decided, with tacit consent from his parents, to revive the SLP by calling on the past connections that his grandfather had made with the founding members. The party changed its electoral banner to Turqoise in order to distinguish itself from the many new red coloured parties of Selucia. Ideology and Principles The SLP operates on the belief that all humans should be treated as legal equals, thus giving each person a level starting ground. However, we do not believe in affirmative action; the ability of each person to succeed depends on his innate drive and intelligence, and should not be pushed unfairly ahead of more deserving candidates just because they are disadvantaged in some way that causes more irrational people to look at them unfairly. The members of the SLP concur that each person should be given a level starting ground (equal education, healthcare and working opportunities). However, the progress of each person depends solely on their innate intelligence, drive and cunning, and will not be assisted in anyway by a SLP-led/administered government. The SLP is a politically left party as we advocate for equal rights with equal responsibilities. This is key to the SLP's principles; equal rights must be protected by equal responsibilities. Rights cannot exist if people do not want to be responsible for having them. The SLP is an economically right party as we advocate free trade, low taxation and small government to let the invisible hand of the market work to its maximum efficiency.